In known apparatus of this type, the washing means, for example of felt or sponge, is oriented relative to a suction opening such that during a working stroke, the cleaning device travels in the first instance over the surface to be cleaned, and the suction chamber then travels over it to evacuate the liquid-dirt mixture and partially to dry the surface. However, this type of head is preferably used with back and forth movement, which has the drawback of leaving the surface foamy when the user returns the cleaning head in the opposite direction, because the cleaning device follows behind. The user must therefore retrace exactly along the paths of moisture, which is difficult, or else, at each return stroke, raise the cleaning head, which can lead to dripping. To overcome this drawback, certain cleaning heads can swing between two positions, a position to wash and a position to scrape the cleaned surface and to apply suction. This solution requires two successive passes of the cleaning head by the user. These devices have the drawback of being difficult and complicated to handle.
The invention has for its object to overcome these drawbacks and in particular to provide a cleaning head particularly easy to use while being effective and inexpensive.